


Dance

by AnselaJonla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] Your world is just like ours except for one key difference: In your world, water is mildly attracted to light. What's are the 4 seasons like in your world?





	Dance

I don't know what season I like best. Spring is a good one, the way the water dances unpredictably, reacting to the clouds drawing away from the sun. One part of a lake can be merrily bouncing along, while another part sits flat under overcast skies.

Summer depends on the weather. Good old British weather. Sometimes the water dances all day long for days, weeks, or even months on end, not a cloud in sight in the clear skies. As long as sunlight hits it, it rises to a certain point before falling back down. You can track sunrise and sunset by where the water has fallen still once more. Of course, at other times there's barely a flicker of movement, because the sun is hiding behind the thick rain clouds that so often characterise the British summer.

Autumn is as changeable as spring, but in its own way. The spells of sunlight become briefer as the season draws on, the water becomes more settled. It feels more like a last hurrah than the welcome of spring. That's not to say it can't be entrancing. Some of my best runs have been in autumn, along the path of a river dancing along to the light of the sun.

Then, of course, there's the beauty of the winter's dancing, the half frozen droplets hanging in the air on a clear day. The way they're turning to ice even as they rise, no longer insulated by the water surrounding them. Some people say it makes them feel even colder, but I don't mind it.

No, I can't decide what season I like best. The way the water dances to the light of the sun is a joy in all of them.


End file.
